


I'm Not Ticklish

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logince - Freeform, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, lee!logan, ler!roman, ticklish!logan, ticklish!patton, ticklish!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: It seems Logan isn’t ticklish, but Roman can’t believe it. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	I'm Not Ticklish

Roman loved to play wrestle with the other sides. He always won, of course. He also made sure it ended in laughter.

He’d discovered Patton and Virgil to be very ticklish, and both seemed to enjoy it. (Despite Virgil’s remarks against it, the blush and lingering smile said everything.)

But then there was Logan. He wanted to hear that laugh more than anything, but it seemed that Logan just wasn’t ticklish, as much as Roman hated to admit.

Enough thinking small, he needed an answer once and for all.

…

“Logan!” Roman announced his presence behind Logan’s favorite armchair. The logical side set down his book.

“Can I help you?”

“You HAVE to be ticklish!” Roman stomped right in front of Logan and crossed his arms rather childishly.

“This again? Look, Roman. I am pure intellect, I’m not ticklish. Unlike you.” Logan reached out and tickled under Roman’s chin, sending the fanciful side reeling back in a fit of giggles. Logan chuckled with a fond smirk before returning to his book.

“No! I refuse to believe that!” Roman snatched Logan’s book and set it on the coffee table.

“Refusing Logic?”

“C’mon, Lo! I promise I’ll make it quick. And, if you really aren’t ticklish, this should be over soon.” Roman shot Logan his best puppy dog eyes.

Logan gave a big sigh. “Fine.”

“Excellent!” Roman gave a quick applause and quickly found himself looming over Logan. “First off, in my experience one of the most ticklish parts of the body!” Roman’s fingers dove for Logan’s underarms.

“In your experience? Interesting.” Logan gave a snicker and a smile, but nothing else. He barely even flinched when his underarms were tickled.

“Well if not there, maybe you share a spot with Virgil?” Roman began squeezing and poking Logan’s belly.

Logan smiled. Not from the tickling, but because he was obtaining some information that could prove useful later.

Perhaps this experiment wouldn’t be a waste of time.

“Still nothing?!”

“What can I say? I’m not ticklish.”

“Hmmm… Well Patton’s spot is his neck. Perhaps yours is to?” Roman delicately spidered his fingers beneath Logan’s ears and across his neck.

Roman got a small chortle but that was about it.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Roman whined.

Logan, feeling cocky, laid back and propped his feet up on the coffee table, making a big show of how unaffected he was. “I told you, but you didn’t listen.”

Roman groaned, about to admit defeat.

Until he glanced at Logan’s feet on the table.

Maybe…

“One more try.”

“If you must.” Logan groaned and closed his eyes, confident in his lack of sensitivity. .

Roman put a hand around the ankle of one foot to hold it steady.

Here goes nothing.

Roman gently scratched at the socked foot in front of him.

Logan’s eyes snapped open and his whole body flinched involuntarily.

Roman perked up and looked back at Logan who suddenly looked really nervous.

“Yes! I knew it!”

“N-now Roman, I-I just was surprised at the contact.”

“Somebody’s lying to me~” Roman grinned and began scratching ruthlessly at the foot, eager to get a reaction.

Logan jumped again, he wasn’t familiar with the feeling. He tried to not laugh but something tingling was bubbling up inside him. He tried to pull his foot back but Roman had an iron grip on it.

“Tickle tickle tickle, Logan!”

Logan clamped down on his lip as laughter bounced around his chest. Tears of mirth were beginning to form at the corners of his eyes and his smile was stretched so wide his cheeks hurt.

“Cootchie cootchie coo!” Roman cooed excitedly. He adjusted his grip so he could peel off his sock, his fingers went to work, poking, prodding, scratching, and spidering.

Logan’s face was going red from trying to hold it back.

Then Roman let one little finger wander to his toes.

And it was all over.

“NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. AHAHAHA- R-ROHOHOHOMAN- AHAHAHAHA!” Logan exploded in loud, uncontrollable laughter. He threw his head back and snorted in between bouts of laughter as tears rolled down his bright red face.

“YES! I knew it! I knew you had to be ticklish! I was right!” Roman celebrated as he tickled poor Logan to pieces.

“PLEHEHEHEHEASE! NAHAHAHAT THEHEHERE! NAHAHAT THEHEHERE! IHIHIHIT’S TOHOHOHOO MUHUHUHUCH! IHIHIHIT TIHIHICKLES SOHOHOHO MUHUHUCH!” Logan snorted and hiccuped in between streams of cackling.

Poor Logan was so embarrassed.

And he’d be even more embarrassed when he realized Patton had found them.

He’d been concerned about all the noise but instead found out that Teach had some very ticklish footsies.

“Maybe you should give him a break, Ro.”

“He’s just catching up on all of the laughter he’s skipped out on.” Roman snickered.

“Roman. He’s not used to being tickled, he’s probably tired.” Patton advised.

“Fine.” Roman reluctantly let go of Logan’s feet.

Logan pulled his feet back onto the chair as he gasped for breath in between fits of giggles.

“I told you you had to be ticklish! This is gonna make things so much brighter around here!”

Logan curled up as he recovered from the ruthless tickle attack.

“You okay, Lo?” Patton asked.

Logan froze and a deep red blush crept down his neck. “H-How much did you-”

“I got to see that you’re ticklish just like that rest of us!”

“Well, there goes my reputation.”

“Aw, it’s okay, Logan. It’s just a cute game to play! Nothing to be ashamed of!”

“Yeah, Patton’s probably as ticklish as you are.” Roman remarked before quickly reaching towards Patton’s neck and wiggling his fingers at the exposed flesh.

Patton stumbled backwards in a fit of squeaky giggles. “Ehehehe- yeheheah, Loho! And I think you might even be more ticklish than Roman!” Patton winked and shoved his hands under Roman’s arms, receiving loud, joyous laughter in return.

Pretty soon Roman and Patton had begun their own tickle fight and Logan got to watch.

Maybe this discovery wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
